Percy Jackson son of another
by KyuNaruto
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Percy had run away from home, found by, and raised by, Hades? Well, lets find out. Rated M to be safe. Also, note to those who read, WONT UPDATE UNTILL I GET SOME VOTES IN THE POLL.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson  
Ch. 1 (Lost)

Hey peeps. How's it goin? This is my first story, but I have read many others like it, so if u see some things that goes to another story sry. Pleas review and all hate WILL be ignored.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO,only my custom characters (if I ever have any).

Ch. 1  
Lost (Third POV)

A boy, around 7 years old, ran through a National park in N. Y. The boy was covered in scratches, bruises, and scars which looked to old for a young boy.

This young boys name is Percy Jackson.  
(Percy's POV)

I was exhausted, terrified, starving, and pretty much anything and everything related to those. I looked behind me. Big mistake. The thing that was chasing me was gaining, and I couldn't do a thing to stop it.

You see, ever since I ran away from that other monster, smelly Gabe, I have been chased by terrifying monsters. I never really got a good look at them, but... yeah. Back to the present. I saw a light ahead of me.

'That looks like a campfire,' I thought. With that, I used the last of my remaining strength to fling myself across the campfire. There were two people there. When the monster caught up, the man (there was a man and a woman) stood up and waved his hand, making the monster disappear. I scrambled to my feet thinking i got myself into a word situation than I was in before.

As I started to run, a pair of strong arms wrapped around me, holding me. I started freakin out. I mean, I'm freakin seven, what do you expect me to do? As I turned around, I found myself looking at what I could only call the most beautiful pair of eyes i have ever seen.

"Don't worry young one. We will not harm you" the one speaking was the one that had grabbed me. She was beautiful. She then spoke as these thoughts went through my mind (hint hint to pairing).

"My name is-  
-

Cliff hanger! If you read the fanfiction of this which I took the idea as a starting one, then you know who is holding him.

Pls review. Signing out, aura guardian


	2. New Parents?

Percy Jackson  
New Parents?

A/N Hey guys! Aura guardian here again! Um, sorry for the last chapter, I re-read it and realized that it was kinda vague on the aspect of which some of the characters were. Also, I saw some spelling errors that I will be trying to edit and fix. Please, can someone comment and say where I messed up on my spelling, grammar, etc. etc. Um, so on with the story!  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO, that Rick Riordans area. Also I took this ide from the story, "Son of Hades" so I take no credit for the idea.  
-

(Percy's ,POV)

"My name is Hestia," the woman holding me said. At this, I froze and looked at he, surprised, and a little shameful at what my thoughts had been about her looks.

"A-as in, Hestia, g-goddess of the Hearth," I questioned. You see, before smelly Gabe raped and killed my mother, (A/N I will go into Percy's past later) she explained who I was and what my father was.  
The woman, Hestia, nodded. The man who had gotten rid of the monster that was chasing him spoke. "What's your name boy," "Per- Perseus Jackson" I stuttered, "What's your name" I asked, suddenly curious.  
"Hades"

(Hades POV)  
As soon as I saw him, I knew that he was a son of my brother, Poseidon. Before I could blast him, Hestia contacted me my mind, telling me his past after she looked into his mind.  
When I said my name, his reaction was quite funny to watch. It went from surprise, to shock, and finally curiosity. I mean, it's a seven year old and those facial features just don't belong on him... well at least the type of shock on his face.  
"Are you going to hurt me," asked Percy.  
Before I could open my mouth, Hestia answered in a caring voice. "No, we are not going to hurt you young one," shooting me a dirty look, angry that I would even thing of hurting him.

Hestia then asked "Where is your parent's young one?"  
(Percy's POV)

My face darkened as soon as she asked that. "Dead" I spat bitterly," He killed her in front of me, after I tried to help her"

"Who killed her?" Hades asked, surprised,  
If possible, my face darkened even more. "My step-father"  
(No-ones POV)

Hestia and Hades looks at each other. "Hades, I don't believe that he has any other family to go to," Hestia spoke to hades in his mind.

Hades paled slightly at the look that she was giving him, already knowing what she was going to say. Before I could reply, she spoke again "He is most likely the child of the prophesy, you could train him to be ready to face it,"

This got me thinking. I could raise him as my own, and on the plus side, I could use him as a way to get back at Poseidon. So I asked him if he knew who his father was. To my surprise he said yes.

(Percy's POV)

When Hades asked if I knew who my good for nothing daddy is (A/N Remember, he's only seven!), I felt a burning rage build up in my chest.

"Yes, I know who my daddy is, and I hate him," I spat angrily.

I noticed that Hades seemed to be hesitating on something. When I looked at him, he would look away, as if he was avoiding my gaze.

"Perseus, Hades has an offer that he would like to ask of you" Hestia spoke, startling me as I had forgotten that she was holding me, or was even there. As she said this, she gave Hades a pointed look, who in turn, spoke to me.

"Um, well, I was, um, wondering, if you would like me to, well, adopt you," he said it more like an uncertain question than anything.

(Hades POV)

I watched as he thought about it. After about five minutes, he gave his answer.

"YES" Percy exclaimed loudly.

He then tackled me in a hug, surprising me. After a second, I hugged him back.  
-

I'm going to skip about 5 years to skip his training, and these first couple chapters will be very similar to another fanfiction which I will put a link if you want to read it, and also, it will lead to a website on the internet called " "  
Here's the link  
s/9113198/1/Altered-Destinies  
K please no hate and if this is too long or drawn of please tell me. Also if you want me to do a flashback of his training, tell me. Any tips for a new writer is appreciated.

Aura Guardian, signing out. Ω I love this symbol.


	3. Ch3 i jump off a cliff for a straner

Percy Jackson  
I jump off a cliff for a stranger  
Hey guys, thanks to those people who looked at my second chapter within three hours after I posted it! Also, if I go back and look at the comments in the second chapter and more than three of you want me to go into his training, then I will put it as a long flashback. Btw, any tips for a new author? I'd appreciate it. I know that I have asked this in every chapter, but I really need it! This is dedicated to the first person who voted. Also, 29 VIEWS IN THE FIRST TWO WEEKS! Thank you thank you thank you! Now, on with the story.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO, if I did, Percy would be more badass.

Ch.3  
(Percy's POV)

I was walking to the kitchen in Dad's (Hades) palace when said person summoned me. Yeah, I said palace. As you would expect, the palace was located in the Underworld.

Now, as I was saying, Dad summoned me, for what, I have yet to find out.

"Percy, my son, I have a mission for you," Hades spoke as I entered.

"What is it Father," "I want you to go get your brother and sister from a private academy (A/N sorry I don't remember the name and again, this is a part which I have borrowed from a fanfiction called Altered Destinies. I find this storyline a little hard to change but past this chapter the amount of stuff from other stories should decrease. If the author of Altered Destinies reads this, which I doubt, you gave me the inspiration to start writing.)

"As you wish Father," I spoke calmly, but on the inside, I was leaping for joy.

"I will flash you there when you are ready, unless you are ready now," "I'm ready" I spoke.  
"K Percy I want you to be careful I have reason to believe that there is a manticore there" "yes father I will" I said, annoyed as I have always been careful, I was taught by the best of the best.

I was wearing a black cloak that seemed to blend into the shadows. The hood of the cloak was enchanted so that I my face couldn't be seen. Across my chest was an array of daggers, hidden from view by my cloak. Then, I had four swords, two on my waist, and two on my back, which were enchanted to appear when I needed them.

"Don't get caught, son" was all I heard before he shadow traveled me to the private academy.

When I appeared there I immediately checked my surroundings for danger. When I was sure there was no immediate danger, I relaxed, and walked through the doors of the academy.

"Finally, you're here"

I jumped at the voice thinking that it was talking to me.

"What do you mean, finally, we came as fast as we could" another voice spoke.

I looked in slight surprise, as the person who talked was the daughter of Zeus, before blending into the shadows.

Suddenly, the semi-silence was broken by the sound of high heels walking towards us. When I looked, I nearly fell down in shock (A/N sorry I can't help but add this, it's too hard to resist MUHAHAHAHA) as the people who came around the corner were hideous. There was a man who looked fine but smelled like a monster. The woman on the other hand was hideous. She was wearing layers upon layers upon layers of makeup. (K I'm finished)

I snuck by them and went to the gym which was blasting with music. I scanned the gym until I saw them. A brother and sister. I walked over to them to introduce myself, when the stupid satyr, Grover I thing yelped about another powerful demigod.

"Stupid satyr" I muttered angrily.

I looked back just in time to see Dr. Thorns take my siblings out the back door. I ran after them in the shadows. When I caught up, I saw them at the edge of the cliff, with the sea spawn trying to attack the manticore.

"Hey ugly, stop picking on those weaker than you" I yelled trying to get Dr. Thorn's attention.

It worked. "Who are you, puny demigod, to taunt one such as myself" Dr. Thorn questioned "It matters not, I will destroy you"

Before I could retort, a silver arrow came from the forest behind me and struck him in the shoulder. I paled as I knew who the arrow belonged to

'This is not good, not good at all' I thought because that arrow belonged to the largest man haters in the universe.

The hunt.

As soon as I thought this, girls that seemed to be around the age of 10-19 came out of the forest.

"You can't interfere! It against the ancient laws" Dr. Thorn complained

I took this chance while he was distracted and shadow traveled behind him, grabbed my, siblings, and shadow traveled back.

"Permission to kill milady" a hunter spoke looking at what I guessed was Lady Artemis, goddess of the moon and hunt.

"Permission gra-"was all she could say before something happened.

My guess was that she was the lieutenant as she had a silver tiara on her. Before anyone could react, the manticore lunged forward, grabbing her, before jumping off the cliff whilst yelling "if I go down someone's coming with me"

I didn't even pause to think of the consequences. I jumped after her.

(Artemis's POV)

I felt fear grip me as she was thrown off the cliff with the monster. A couple seconds after she disappeared off the cliff I knew that she was gone. Then, not a second after, the boy that shadow traveled leaped after her. I scowled; the boy was going to face the same the same fate as Zoe, my lieutenant.

I was about to turn away when the shadows collected around an area, and then disappeared. My jaw dropped open in shock. The boy was holding Zoe bridal style. He didn't waist a second to put her down.

My eyes narrowed and I spoke. "Who are you?"

"My name is Perseus Jackson son of Hades and Persephone"  
-

And I'm gonna stop here as my hand are going numb. Please review and leave a like. Aura guardian signing out


	4. Ch4 The King of the god, likes me?

Percy Jackson  
The king of the gods, likes me?!  
Hey guys! I'm sorry for that last chapter. I kinda rushed it at the last part as I fell behind on my schedule. But, you know what's funny? I rewrote it after I was reading my first draft. Also if I don't do daily updates don't worry, I will get to it. Um, my last excuse is I have school. I'm a new writer, but I'm also a young writer. I'm a freshman in high school. If you want to know where I go, tell me in the comments. But enough of me. Also, 79 VIEWS IN ALL! THANK YOU! K on with the story.  
Ch. 4  
Last time  
My eyes narrowed and I spoke. "Who are you?"  
"My name is Perseus Jackson son of Hades and Persephone"  
Present  
(Percy's POV)

It's quite funny to see the largest man hater in the world speechless. I stood there for a minute waiting for her to snap out of it. When she didn't, I decided to speak up. I bowed to her and spoke (I hope I spelled bowed right).

"Milady what are you going to do with my brother and sister... who I still don't know the names of."

I turned to them, "what are your names"

My sister was the one to speak up, "My name is Bianca di Angelo and this is my brother, Nico di Angelo, who are you?"

"Well I am Perseus Jackson son of Hades and Persephone and your half-brother" I repeated

I almost jumped when Lady Artemis told her hunters to set up camp.

"Now then I need to bring you three to Olympus" she spoke

When she said that I immediately called Alecto and her sisters Megaera and Tisiphone (A/N I'm never writing Alecto's sisters names again it's a pain) to take my brothers to Father.

After arguing with Artemis about not going to Olympus, we made a deal. My siblings were going to father while I would go to Olympus in their place. So, with that, I knew that my life was about to get even more messed up than it already was.

'Wait, I still haven't said anything about my biological father' I thought, surprised, thinking that she would be able to smell the seas on me.  
TIME SKIP, 15 MINUTES TILL SUNRISE

"Ug he's always lazy in the winter (A/N is that the time when this took place in the book? Not sure)" Artemis spoke.

"Who are you talking about" (A/N sorry I didn't feel the need to say that a son of Poseidon, as most would already guess that) the sea spawn spoke.

"Show some manners boy" Artemis hissed at him.

"Well this boy has a name, and that name is (A/N I know I know another one? I was feeling slightly evil and was about to name him Orin, but the more I thought about it, the more I would hate it. I have read too many stories and I now know what Orin did to the Huntresses. So I will name him something else, something unique and that is "Bob" ... JKJ) Theo" he spoke, not to mention in a very disrespectful tone.

Before Artemis could turn him into a deer (I don't know how to spell the other word) a bright light started to appear.

"Everyone look away until he parks" Artemis spoke quickly.

'Park?' many of the non-hunters seemed to think, and I would like to say that I knew what she meant, but that would make me a liar.

"Σηιτ τυρν δοων τηε λιγητσ̄̄̄" I cursed (shit turn down the lights!) in Greek, for a very bright light was burning through my closed eyes.

After the light died down, my jaw dropped in surprise. In front of me was a Mercedes, shiny red with a circle of melted snow.

"Λανγυαγε, βοψ ι ηαςε σομε νεω ηυντερσ τηατ αρε στιλλ ψουυνγ" (language boy, I have some hunters that are still young) Artemis spoke to me, addressing my 'cough' mistake 'cough'.

"What's up lil sis" Apollo spoke in a sing song voice "You lady's need a ride"

"First of, I'm older than you, and second, don't flirt with my hunters" Artemis spoke angrily.

He held his hands up in surrender. He then turned and made his chariot turn into a school bus.

Artemis turned to me "Were going to Olympus now"

I nodded knowing that this was going to either suck, or it was going to be fine. She grabbed my arm and flashed us to the Olympian throne room.

'Wow' was all I could think. I noticed in the corner someone I hadn't seen in years. Hestia.

I walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

(Artemis's POV)

I smirked when I s aw his awe struck face. I was about to call the council when I saw him walk to the side, confusing me. When I looked to see where and what he was doing, I saw him tap Hestia on the shoulder.

I don't know what shocked me more, he interrupted a goddess and didn't get killed, or that Hestia hugged him. After I got over my shock and he walked over to the middle, I shot an arrow that became a beacon, summoning the council.

(Percy's POV)

10 flashes appeared instead of 12 because Apollo was taking the hunters and the campers to Camp Half-Blood, and Artemis was already here.

"Why have you called the council, daughter" Zeus questioned, having seen me yet.

When she didn't answer, I spoke up "she called the council here because of me.

Zeus's head snapped to me in surprise, but hid it well.

"What's so special about you?" he questioned "Oh nothing, except the fact that I am a son of the big three."

Zeus rose halfway out of his throne "Which one" he hissed.

I said nothing, but looked at Poseidon. He followed where I was looking and his face became on that promised pain.

"Son" Poseidon said

"I am no son of yours, you pathetic excuse for a father" I spat angrily.

When everyone looked at me confused, I knew that it was time to explain, but I wasn't sure if I was ready. Hestia noticed this and walked over. Before she could say anything, Athena said something in Greek.

"Ι σαψ ωε κιλλ ηιμ, ηε χουλδ βεχομε τηε δοωνφαλλ οφ Ολψμπυσ" Athena said (I say we kill him, he could become the downfall of Olympus)

Before the others could reply I spoke "elΩηψ ωουλδ ψου κιλλ με ωιτηουτ κνοωινγ με;" (Why would you kill me without knowing me?)

They stared at me in shock. So, I said "Ωηατ, ψου χαντ εξπεχτ με το γο ιντο τηε Γρεεκ Μψτηολογιχαλ ωορλδ ωιτηουτ βεινγ αβλε το σπεακ Γρεεκ, χαν ψου;" (What, you can't expect me to go into the Greek Mythological world without being able to speak Greek, can you?)

Then, I turned to Hestia and spoke to her, "tell them" (A/N I won't go into his past as I am having some trouble with the option to make the rating mature)

After she told my story, my face was a blank mask. I expected looks of pity, but what Zeus did next made my jaw drop. He shrunk down to his human form... and hugged me.

The council's jaws dropped. When he pulled away, he spoke. I am sorry for my brother's actions, is there anything that I can do" he questioned.

I thought about it, and whispered my idea into his ear. At this, a smile formed on his face, and he nodded in agreement. Before anyone could react, he handed me his bolt, and stepped out of the way.

I quickly spun around and shot Poseidon off his throne. No one spoke. As he got up, he glared at me murderously.

-  
And that's that! Thanks to shadow for voting and leaving a comment! Aura Guardian signing out


	5. I Jump off Olympus for fun Smart, Right

Percy Jackson  
I jump off Olympus for fun... And to scare the Olympians  
Hey guys, thank you to those who have voted and gave me the inspiration to finish ch.4. Um, I'm sad to say that over the summer, I will have trouble updating and stuff. The reason is that I type all of this at school whenever I have free time to spare. So when the school year is over, I will have to go to the public library to type this story, and when that happens I won't be able to type in Greek. But yeah, I will try and update once every week. If you don't want these authors' notes in the story and at the beginning, tell me and I will stop. Now, on with the story! ΔΙΣΧΛΑΜΕΡ: Ι δονʼτ οων ΠͅΟ, ιφ Ι διδ ι ωουλδ βε ιν Ηαωαιι (DISCLAMER: I don't own PJO if I did, I would be in Hawaii.) Lol I couldn't resist.

Ch.5  
Last time

I thought about it, and whispered my idea into his ear. At this, a smile formed on his face, and he nodded in agreement. Before anyone could react, he handed me his bolt, and stepped out of the way.

I quickly spun around and shot Poseidon off his throne. No one spoke. As he got up, he glared at me murderously.

(Now)  
(Percy's POV)

"Son of mine or not, I going to kill you" Poseidon threatened, raising his trident, the tip glowing, about to blast me.

I smirked. Now I know what you are thinking, I'm about to get blasted to dust, and I smirk? Well, the reason was that when he threatened to kill me, my father heard him (Hades) and decided to pay a little visit to him... behind him... and um, well he said the most immature thing ever...

"Boo"

Poseidon all but shit his shorts. Not to mention he screamed like a little girl. I dropped to the floor laughing. After about 2 minutes, I stood up, wiping away my imaginary tears. After I calmed down, Hades walked over and hugged me.

"I thought I told you to not to get caught" he spoke in an amused voice.

"Sorry but Artemis appeared and was going to take Nico and Bianca here, so I made her a deal to take me in the place of them" I said, frowning a little at the memories.

Zeus was looking back and forth, getting more confused every second. Finally, he spoke his thoughts, "Wha..." well, kind of.

I sighed, and looked at him, "Hades adopted me after I ran away from Gabe, after I kinda stumbled upon him and Lady Hestia around a campfire"  
(Zeus's POV)

He lost me when he said adopted by Hades. My brother, Hades. The cold hearted god who would kill my children along with Poseidon's without hesitating. Now, I see him smiling at Perseus, and it was a genuine smile. After standing there speechless for a few second, I snapped out of my shock, and made a split second decision. When Hestia was telling his tale of his childhood, I had gone into his mind to see if he was trustworthy. To say the least, he wouldn't hesitate to take a blade for his friends and family.

"Perseus, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to give you my blessings" His eyes widened, and looked ready to faint.

"A-are you sure that you want to give me your Blessings" he questioned.

To answer, I walked over and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Ι βλεσσ τηεε ωιτη τηψσελφσ διςινε βλεσσινγ, ανδ γιςε τηεε ωιτη αλλ τηε ποωερσ τηατ α χηιλδ οφ μινε ωουλδ ηαςε" (I bless thee with thyselfs divine blessing, and give thee with all the powers that a child of mine would have)

By now, all the gods in the room have passed out with the exception of Hestia and Hades, have passed out. Oh and Demeter. She was beaming at Perseus, when she got of her throne and gave him a hug. She then looked at me and asked "Is it fine if I claim him and put him in my cabin"

I didn't even ask why, I just nodded.

Time skip, after meeting  
(Percy's POV)

I smiled at Hestia, who, in turn, gave me a hug, as I had to go to camp half blood.

Take care Perseus" she said as I turned around.

After a second, she realized that I was going to the edge. Before she could say anything, I leaped. Almost instantly, I heard all the gods yell. I turned in the air and waved, before I turned back and concentrated on the water in the air, solidifying it into the shape of a surf board. Then to slow my fall, I made the water in the air below my board.

I laughed in pure joy, as I loved to do this. I was speeding up, using my downward momentum to make me go even faster. Suddenly I made the board disappear, but made ice appear under my feet. (I know this seems childish, but trust me, this is going to save his life later in the story)

When I was about 50 feet above camp Half-Blood I... well you can probably guess what I did...if not, then go see the doctor about brain damage... no seriously, do it... fine I'll say it.

I scared the shitalkingmushrooms (AuraGuardian points to the first person to get what this reference is to) out of the campers when I dropped out of the sky.

When I walked out of the small crater that I created (no pun intended) I had swords pointed at my face. Before I could stop my mind, it went to a flashback that scared me for life... literally.

I passed out.  
Warning, scenes ahead may and probably will be offensive to some, there will be mention of rape and there will be scenes of child abuse. If you don't like it, skip it.  
(Flash back)

All my life, I have had to deal with abuse, to keep mommy safe. And I would gladly do it again and again and again.

But today, it went too far, and he hurt mommy.

"Stop, stop, please, I'll do anything" I screamed at Gabe.

Before I could do anything, he punched me, tied me to the couch and forced me to watch him ra-ra-rape mommy. At the end, he stabbed her in the bottom of the throat. He turned to me and stabbed me in the side.

"Your next punk, but not before I have some fun with your... small, tight body" he said

When he said that, I lost it. My irises turned a deep color of green and I looked at him, imagining him to be boiled in hot, hot water. Suddenly, he started screaming. While he was distracted, I took the knife out of my side, cut the rope holding me, and ran to mommy.

She was still alive, but barely.

"Run, my little star, run, and don't look back, remember what I told you about what you are" and with that, mommy died.

I took her words to heart, and ran.

(End of flashback)  
(Time skip till I wake up)  
(There you have it; I don't really care if I get in trouble because I felt that if I didn't give his past, then there was going to be a lot of holes in my story)  
I felt fine when I woke up, besides the memories at least. I sat up looking around, wondering where I was. I stood up and walked outside. There, the memories hit me like a truck. I groaned.

'I must have looked weak, to pass out right in front of everyone' I thought, 'that was not how I planned that to go'.

I turned and nearly jumped in surprise. Key word, nearly. There, sitting in a wheel chair, was Chiron, and next to him was Dionysus. I bowed "Lord Dionysus, it a pleasure to see you here".

(Dionysus POV)

I was surprised. Most who came here were oblivious to who I was. I know that he was well informed and was the son of Poseidon and adopted by Hades, was on Olympus, gained the favor of Zeus, and was friends with Hestia. But I knew that I was going to like him as soon as I saw him.

"Rise Percy, you don't have to bow to me. You are fine to me. Unlike that sea spawn, Theo.

I expected him to try and protect him, but, to my surprise, he laughed "You are so right, milord".

Well, that was unexpected.  
-

And that's all! Aura Guardian, signing out.


	6. Annoying Sea spawn And Odd Feelings?

**Ch.6**

 **Hey**

 **guys! Um I am going to have a polling of who you want Percy to be paired with.**

 **Here are the options. I have started the pole on my page. I will pair the 2 highest votes with Percy.**

 **Hestia-**

 **Nyx-**

 **Calypso-**

 **Demeter-**

 **Hemera-**

 **Rhea-**

 **Selene-**

 **And that's all I can think of at the time. Post a comment**

 **of whom you want and I will tally up the vote. This ends on April 27, 2015.**

 **This was started on April 21, 2015, and hopefully will be posted on April 23,**

 **2015\. The reason I am doing this is that I have recently read a lot of stories**

 **with Nyx and other original creations. If you choose one of the non-goddesses,**

 **but chose one like Nyx, Hemera, Rhea, Calypso, or Selena, than Chaos will**

 **become involved. But, on with the story! Also** _Τηερε χαννοτ βε ανψ δεμιγοδσ_

 _βεχαυσε οφ τηε φαχτ τηατ τηερε αρε τo μανψ στοριεσ ωιτη τηοσε τψπεσ οφ_

 _παιρινγσ. Ανδ τηε ρεασον τηατ Αρτεμισ ισ νοτ ονε οφ τηε οπτιονσ ισ τηατ τηερε_

 _αρε ΩΑΨ το μανψ στοριεσ ωιτη τηατ ασ α παιρινγ. Ι περσοναλλψ πρεφερ Ηεστια,_

 _Νψξ, ορ Χαλψπσο._ ( _There cannot be any demigods because_

 _of the fact that there are too many stories with those types of pairings. And_

 _the reason that Artemis is not one of the options is that there are WAY to many_

 _stories with that as a pairing. I personally prefer Hestia, Nyx, or Calypso.)_ **Sorry couldn't resist also, I have been uploading from my ipod, and that was taken away, therefor, I couldn't update so I am at the library, updating it there. this font and bold letters wont be often, so don't expect a lot.**

( _Last_

 _time_ )

 _I_

 _was surprised. Most who came here were oblivious to who I was. I know that he_

 _was well informed and was the son of Poseidon and adopted by Hades, was on_

 _Olympus, gained the favor of Zeus, and was friends with Hestia. But I knew that_

 _I was going to like him as soon as I saw him._

 _"Rise_

 _Percy, you don't have to bow to me. You are fine to me. Unlike that sea spawn,_

 _Theo._

 _I_

 _expected him to try and protect him, but, to my surprise, he laughed "You are_

 _so right, milord"._

 _Well, that was unexpected._

( _Now_ )

(Percy's POV)

As I walked over to the dining

Pavilion, a thought hit me. 'Who's in charge, or the one camper that has the

most power over everyone else?'

"So, look who we have here, a

newbie"

Well... That answers that question.

The one who spoke was Theo, or, as I found I like to call him, TheeThee (sry

couldn't resistJ).

"Hi TheeThee, how's life been to

you" I snickered.

Behind him, there was a group of the

Ares campers that were probably supportive to him.

His face turned from a shade of red,

to every color of the rainbow. Finally, I couldn't take it.

"You'd make a nice rainbow,

TheeThee" "Shut UP! My names not TheeThee, it's Theo, and bow down to me, or

else my dad will KILL you" He practically screamed.

'Man, what a selfish prick' was all

I could think as I watched him tell his 'buddies' to attack me.

By now, we had gathered a lot of

attention. About half of the camp was surrounding us in a large circle. I

scowled at the campers that were giving me looks of sympathy and pity, thinking

I was going to get pummeled. As I looked around, I noticed Hestia looking at

me.

' _Perseus,_

 _humiliate them_ ' I internally jumped in surprise ' _why_ ' I questioned

The way she answered was by showing

me a memory.

( _Flash_

 _Back_ )

 **WARNING: RAPE SCEEN**

 **AHEAD**

 _I_

 _was seeing what was going to happen from the forest. I watched as she bent_

 _over, giving me a nice view of her ass. I immediately looked away, but felt a_

 _feeling in my chest. I ignored it and looked back._

 _She_

 _was now sitting by a cozy fire, tending to it._

 _'Why_

 _would she show me this memory' I wondered_

 _Suddenly,_

 _the brush that was next to me shivered, and a boy came out. Before Hestia could_

 _react, the boy had her pined. My blood boiled when I saw his face. It was Theo._

 _Said_

 _boy then undid his pants, and started to force her to suck it. When he_

 _finished, he made her swallow._

( _Flash_

 _Back End_ )

My eyesight turned to a blurred red.

( **A/N sorry, but as I am a new author, my**

 **fighting scenes will probably suck** ) The ground beside me suddenly split,

and about 50 undead warriors came pouring out.

"Don't kill them but knock out the

Ares campers that are attacking me, but leave the sea spawn to me" I commanded

them before slowly walking towards Theo.

He got his sword ready, which had

been a pen just moments before, and got into a readying stance. There was a

slight paus to his stance as he was trembling in his place.

I slowly walked towards him. In my

hand, the shadows swirled around it, and when they cleared, I was holding a

black sword. The Blade was outlined by silver, and the middle of the blade,

extending from the hilt to near the tip, was stygian iron. ( **A/N Look up sword art online Kirito sword**

 **on Bing images, it's the black one is what I'm describing and the one in the**

 **other hand is Kirito's other sword** ) In the other hand, what seemed to be

fog, was swirling around his hand. When I dispersed, there was a white sword

with a black hilt.

The tip of the sword blade was slightly curved in before

curving out. In other words, it was in the shape of a diamond.

"I know what

you did to her" I spoke quietly "You violated her privacy, and forced yourself

on her. Now, you will pay"

With that, I charged. Before he

could so much as raise his sword, I cut into his shoulder, making him drop it.

He quickly grabbed a spare from a

bystander. He then turned and attacked me.

'Might as well end this quickly' I

thought, watching him look like a rag doll, flailing his arms and sword like a

maniac.

With that, I charged.

(Third person POV)

To the people watching, Percy

seemingly teleported in front of Theo. But in reality, he had run faster than

the naked eye could follow.

Theo was thrown back by the punch

thrown into his midsection, instantly knocking him out.

'So this is the strongest that this

camp has to offer? Pathetic' Percy thought 'I wonder what those feelings were

when I saw that flashback, besides the hatred... I'll think about it later'

 **And**

 **that's the end! Aura Guardian, signing out.**


End file.
